Lilacs and Lace
by Raven Silversea
Summary: Was she acting like a lovesick monkey? According to Hana, she was. Unlike the aforementioned monkeys, Kyoko was going to do something about it.
1. chapter 1

**I do not own KHR, nor am I Japanese, so I hopefully did not completely fail at writing this**

Sasagawa Kyoko paced in front of a worn park bench, cradling a bouquet of lace-wrapped lilacs against her chest, the golden dirt beneath her feet never shifting with her frantic steps. On either side of her was vibrant grass speckled by wildflowers and the faint sounds of children playing nearby.

Kyoko lightly gnawed her lip. She glanced over her shoulder at the path behind her frequently. Her heart was heavy with the plaguing thoughts of light brown eyes, belonging to a precious friend, that asked, "Who are the flowers for, Kyoko-chan?" and had left the flower shop without any flowers in their owner's arms after she responded. The feeling was a perfect contrasting match to the heavy butterflies in her stomach.

"Honestly, you're almost as bad as the monkeys," her best friend's voice echoed in her mind. Kyoko chuckled. Hana was right. She was acting just like one of the lovesick boys who she went to school with.

"Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko whirled around, heart beating fast, breathing stalling for a moment. For one moment, the butterflies disappeared, she saw the pale girl she had been waiting on, before they came back with double the intensity. "Chrome-chan," she gasped, pink dusting her cheeks.

Chrome's purple bangs waved in the slight wind, and her matching eye stared at Kyoko from behind the silver trident her hands clutched.

Kyoko took a step forward, took a deep breath. She held out the bouquet with a trembling hand. "I love you, Dokuro Chrome. Can we start seeing each other?" She held her breath, eyes never leaving the other girl.

Chrome's eye widened, and slowly she grinned, so much larger than any of the tiny close-lipped smiles Kyoko had seen before. Kyoko smiled in return and caught a glimpse of a crooked gap formed by a broken tooth in Chrome's smile. Chrome removed a hand from the trident, turning it to the side so that it was no longer across her body, and took the bouquet from Kyoko. "Hai, Kyoko-chan. I would love to."

Kyoko's breath rushed out of her in a choppy laugh, Chrome giggling with her. A soft pink blush dusted both of their cheeks. "In that case, would you like to see a movie then?"

Chrome hummed her agreement, and together the new girlfriends linked arms and began walking down the path away from the bench. "Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

 **So my research came up with this interaction which is called Kokuhaku. It is essentially the act of confessing your love to someone before you can date. Japan has three words for love and the one that would be used in this instance is "Suki" which is the rough equivalent to "I like you" in English. Again, not Japanese, but this came up multiple times when I was hashing this out, so I went with it**


	2. Bridal Tears

**Originally written for KHRFicArchive's fic week in June 2018. Prompt- Cry**

 **Happy Pride, everyone!**

The sunlight shone through the large, bullet-proof window set in such a way that the occupants of the room could not be seen easily through it. In the center of the light hardwood floor, the tenth Vongola Don stood on the rich red carpet, staring into an ornate, floor-length mirror and adjusting his black tie. He slid the knot up to its place at his white collar and pulled the blue suit jacket resting on a nearby chair over his shoulders. He ran his hands down the suit. Light brown eyes darted up to a point above his reflection. "How long have you been lurking there, Reborn?"

"Long enough, Dame-Tsuna. A mafia don should be able to tie a tie." The tall hitman stepped out of the dim corner by the door and smoothed his hands over Tsuna's shoulders.

"It is tied!" Tsuna ducked out from under Reborn's hands and turned to face the taller man, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I don't appreciate you implying otherwise."

Reborn smirked. He dusted a piece of imaginary lint off his pale purple jacket. "And yet, you still haven't mastered the skill to set it straight." He reached over and straightened Tsuna's tie.

"Perhaps you should mention your displeasure to my tutor." Tsuna batted Reborn's hands away. "I'm sure he'll have a few choice words for you. He doesn't take well to criticism."

"Perhaps I will."

A breath.

Tsuna turned back to the mirror and stared into its depths again. He ran a hand over his suit again.

"Nervous?"

"You know me all too well."

Reborn huffed. "Let's not keep them waiting."

Tsuna smirked. "Of course. Who am I to deprive anyone of seeing you dressed in lilac?"

Reborn sighed loudly and walked out of the room; Tsuna followed a step behind.

The wooden walls of the hallway were covered in framed paintings of previous Vongola dons and their families. The carpet beneath their feet softened their footsteps to near silence. The two didn't look at each other as they walked, but small smiles graced both faces. They walked down the grand staircase and parted ways at the bottom- Reborn nodding his head to his former student and walking into the reception hall; Tsuna smiling and making his way into the antechamber on the right.

Tsuna knocked on the door, hand resting on the doorknob. A soft, "Come in," came through the door, and he turned the knob. Stepping into the antechamber, Tsuna smiled widely at Chrome who was standing in the middle of the room in a long white dress and holding a bouquet of forget me nots in her hands. Her purple hair framed her face in a sharp bob, and her usual black eyepatch had been replaced with a neutral colored one with a cloud of blue mist stylized on it.

"You ready?" Tsuna asked, taking in the white lilies set in the vases in the room and offering his arm to Chrome.

Chrome blushed and nodded. She took his arm. "As ready as I'll ever be," she whispered.

"If it makes you feel any better-" Tsuna leaned over to whisper in Chrome's ear- "Reborn's suit matches your flowers."

"No!" Chrome gasped, eye widening as she turned her head to look at Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded solemnly. "I'm not sure he's going to make it through the wedding. He looks so pale. I think he's going through withdrawal."

Chrome giggled. "He'll be fine, bossu. Reborn's always been too dramatic for his own good."

"Aye, and he can go without his usual black for one day." Tsuna smiled softly. "Thank you for sharing your special day with us, Chrome."

"Who else would I share it with?"

The first notes of the wedding march bled through the door that led into the hall. "I believe that is our cue," Tsuna said. He escorted Chrome through the opening door and into the hall.

A strip of white fabric ran from where Tsuna and Chrome were standing to the other side of the hall where Mukuro and Kyoko were standing. Rows of chairs filled with guests were arranged in the center, facing the altar. Vases full of lilies, forget me nots, and lilacs separated the runner from the guests.

Chrome's breath caught as Tsuna escorted her down the runner. Mukuro, wearing lilac, escorted Kyoko, wearing a forget me not blue and white kimono and carrying a bouquet of lilacs, from the opposite side. The brides' eyes refused to look away from the other. At the center, Chrome and Kyoko slid out of Tsuna and Mukuro's arms and took each other's hands. "You're so beautiful," Kyoko whispered.

"Not as much as you," Chrome whispered back, lifting the hand holding the bouquet up to wipe at her eye.

Kyoko laughed, her eyes welling with tears. "Shall we?"

"Get married?"

"What else would you do with the one you love?"

 **I'm now on Tumblr and Pillowfort as ravensilversea and Raven_Silversea respectively! I'm also on Ao3, so if you see any of my fics over there under this handle, rest assured, it's me and I put them there.**


End file.
